BF1 Warrior Guide
Hello!I'm PureHart and this page is about how to camp in BF1 with the best equips! Battlefield 1 is a faction vs faction 2-hourly minigame.This guide will give you a rough overview of Battlefield 1 and will teach you some strategies as well as how to camp as a warrior.(eg skills,equips,enchants)There will be 4 sections of the guide.One for richer people and one for poorer people and one for stats and one and another about what the Battlefield is like. STATS Stats are obviously very important.In order to make a good camper,there are two main stat spreads. 1.Conman Strength-14 Intelligence-9Dexterity-11Constitution-18 Wisdom-9 Pros: -High HP Regeneration-High HP-Does not lose fame as quickly -Good at tanking -Can charge through Mercenaries/Knights Cons: -Low damage -Needs a better sword 2.Mucho Man Strength-18 Intelligence-9 Dexterity-11 Constitution-14 Wisdom-9 Pros: -MUCH more damage -Gains fame quickly Cons: -Not as much HP -Needs better armor Insight of BF1 Your job in the Battlefield is to take the lead and tank the most damage.You should try to hit the rangers(High Damage) and kill them.Then kill the mages.Don't bother about other warriors.Chances are it will take you 30 seconds to kill them 1v1 and it takes forever when a mage is healing them.You should try to stack and charge with the rest of the faction.If you reach the other egg,kill off the players trying to escape to your egg or else hit the egg.When you kill the egg,you can try to charge through the Mercenaries/Knights and kill others.If you lose ground,your job is to lead the stack and tank all the damage.Try to gain as much ground as possible.Good luck!!!And if you see me let me kill you. Cheaper guide For this part,you probably need about 500 000 gold to get you started.You should do ok if you are lucky with enchants. Skills -Wild Swing III -Hemorrhage III -Parry I -Drowsiness I -Wild Charge I Bull Rush I Equips: +5 Sturdy Leather Armor +7 Canine Tooth of Madness(2 or more strength) +5 Woopa Scale Helmet(2 or more strength) +4 Leather Gloves +4 Boots of Speed +5 Round Shield Madgar's Belt Coral Necklace(2 or more Fire Resist) Bulldozer Cloak Coral Ring(2 or more Fire Resist) Any Pet Expensive guide It probably hurts to spend about 50 MILLION Gold on a level 11 warrior >_< but this set can probably get you infinite fame.You will prbably not get killed if a mage is locking you unless everyone Critical or Deadly Strikes you. Skills: -Wild Swing IV -Hemorrhage II -Drowsiness I -Wild Charge I -Bull Rush II Equips: +7 Sturdy Leather Armor(15 hp) +9 Canine Tooth of Madness(5 Strength) +7 Leather Gloves +7 Wingwing Boots(55+ hp,15% speed) +7 Woopa Scale Helmet(3 Strength) +7 Round Shield(10 Fire Resist) 3 STR Madgar's Belt 3 STR Mother Nature 3 STR Cloak of Will 1.0 3 STR Guardian's Ring The latest Blue Name Pet!!! Total armor:67 Total Strength:38 Total HP:350-450 Good luck!!!I hope to meet you on the field of battle.And kill you. Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Guide Category:Guides